Recuerdos USAxUK
by Little Fujoshi
Summary: Para los amantes de Hetalia como yo dejo un fic de mi cosecha. No es nuevo nuevísimo, pero espero que les guste, ya que me llevó un tiempo hacerlo. PD: Arthur y Alfred se ven tan lindos juntos T/T haha.


Recuerdos. Precisamente eso daba vueltas en su cabeza. Sentado sobre su amplia mesa de escritorio, fijaba la mirada en una arrugada foto que había encontrado en uno de los cajones. Sus ojos verdes se sorprendieron al ver aquel trozo de papel ajado, con expresión nostálgica. Podía recordar aquel momento que la instantánea describía, para su pesar, podía recordarlo demasiado bien. Fue tomada poco antes de la revolución y, en ella aparecían un sonriente Arthur y un joven Alfred. Arthur sonriendo…cuánto hacía que no sonreía así…

Los ojos del inglés comenzaron a empañarse con lágrimas. Maldita sea. Estaba llorando, de nuevo. Apretó la foto contra su pecho, dejando resbalar las lágrimas por sus mejillas. El día, coincidiendo con su estado de ánimo, era lluvioso, aunque era de esperar en un lugar como Londres…

-Estúpida lluvia…-dijo para sí mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia desde la ventana, repiqueteando de forma molesta contra el cristal. Le recordaba al continuo resonar de las armas de fuego de aquella batalla- ¿por qué no puedo olvidarme de él y de su dichosa revolución…?.

Sollozó dejando caer más y más lágrimas. Posó la mirada en uno de los armarios, donde guardaba una botella de Jack Daniel's. Se bajó del escritorio de caoba y amarró la botella por el cuello, abriéndola con decisión. En la mente solo tenía dos cosas: beber y olvidar. Tomó un trago largo, sintiendo el fuerte licor bajar por su garganta.

De repente, alguien llamó al timbre. Se sorprendió y, separando la botella de sus labios, caminó hasta la puerta y observó por la mirilla.

-¿Q…qué hace él aquí?-se dijo para sí, sorprendido al reconocer al joven que esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta, con las manos tras la espalda y aquella sonrisa despreocupada-Haré como que no estoy en casa…

-¡Arthur! –llamaba al timbre incansablemente, parecía que iba a hacer estallar el botón con su incesante pulsar- ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Arthuuur! ¡Hahaha!~

Finalmente, el rubio abrió la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos y restos de lágrimas que se había olvidado de limpiar antes de dejar que el americano lo viera.

-¡Ya va! ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios quieres para insistir tanto…!?

-¡Por fin Arth…! ¿Arthur…?-dijo algo preocupado al ver su rostro. ¿Estaba…llorando?- Arthur, ¿te pasa algo?

-N-no me pasa nada, idiot…-decía cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras indicaba al americano que pasara. Buscó en sus bolsillos un pañuelo que empezaba a dar por perdido. Antes de que pudiera girarse y maldecirse por estar tan distraído últimamente, el americano le tendió su propio pañuelo, acompañando ese gesto con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias, supongo…-añade cogiendo aquel pañuelo azul para secar las marcas de sus mejillas- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué venías? –dice mientras miraba de nuevo la botella de Jack Daniel's sin prestarle mucha atención.-

-Umh…Como llevas un par de días ilocalizable, vengo yo, el hero en persona, a recordarte que la próxima semana tenemos de nuevo reunión mundial. Además, ¡Yo voy a ser el portavoz de nuevo, haha~!-reía dejándole unos papeles que había traído en la mesa. Al posarlos, vio aquella vieja foto que Arthur había olvidado guardar de nuevo, junto con sus amargos recuerdos. El americano abrió bastante los ojos y comenzó a acercar lentamente la foto. Sus ojos azules podían reconocer aquella escena, mientras los recuerdos le golpeaban el corazón. Arthur logró darse cuenta, pero ya era tarde. Pese a eso, se abalanzó para tratar de quitarle de entre sus manos aquel trozo de papel, logrando únicamente que ambos cayeran al suelo y que la foto siguiera bajo la tutela del menor.-

-Alfred, por favor, devuélveme eso…-musitó el inglés con un nudo en la garganta. Había caído sobre él al tratar de detenerle.

-Sigues tan anclado al pasado como siempre, ¿verdad?…-agregó el americano con una sonrisa triste, mientras movía la instantánea con la mano.

-Que me lo devuelvas –insistía alzando la voz y de nuevo al borde del llanto-

-A-Arthur…-no sabía cómo actuar frente a tal situación. Simplemente dejó la foto a un lado y abrazó al rubio contra su pecho.

Arthur hundió la cara en el pecho del americano, y lloró. Lloró hasta ahogar los recuerdos, hasta quedar tranquilo. Mientras tanto, Alfred pasaba la mano desde la espalda, subiendo a los dorados cabellos del británico, tratando de calmarle. Además, hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar él también.

-¿Estás mejor?-le dijo, rompiendo aquel silencio mezclado con los sollozos y la respiración agitada de Arthur. El joven tan solo asintió.

-L-lo siento…-levantó la mirada. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus ojos acuosos. El menor suspiró, y le limpió las lágrimas dulcemente con el dorso de la mano.-

-La próxima vez que estés así, llámame. Para eso soy el hero…¿no? Tengo que saber ayudar a quien lo necesite. Aunque…yo sea la causa de tu tristeza…-suspiró, y antes de verter una lágrima, el mayor la secó besándole en la mejilla.

-No seas tonto, tú no eres la causa de mi tristeza. Yo soy el que debe disculparse por no saber afrontar el presente…

-Pues déjame afrontar el presente contigo-añadió, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al inglés a levantarse. Arthur buscó con la mirada la botella de Jack Daniel's y alargó la mano hacia el escritorio, acción que fue interrumpida.-

-No me gusta que bebas tanto alcohol.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto lo que yo beba? –bufó, agarrando la botella. Alfred se la quitó de la mano, tomó de la barbilla al británico con su mano libre y le plantó un beso en los labios. Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin saber cómo actuar al principio, pero terminó correspondiendo a aquel dulce beso, mientras rodeaba con los brazos al americano. Alfred se separó para tomar aire, separando unos milímetros sus labios de los de ojos verdes.

-Me importa porque luego sabes mal –rió despreocupado.

-Eres un idiota…-musitó el inglés contra sus labios, besándole de nuevo- no vuelvas a abandonarme, nunca…

-Lo prometo, por todas las hamburguesas del mundo.

-¡No le quites importancia al asunto!

-¡No le quito importancia! ¡Las hamburguesas son muy importantes para mí!

-Supongo que nos vas a cambiar nunca, ¿eh? –rió un poco-

-No, pero ¿sabes? Hay algo que me gusta más que las hamburguesas…

-El helado…¿no? –contestó Inglaterra, sin dejarle acabar, mientras arqueaba las cejas.

El americano le tomó de la cintura, pegándole más hacia él.

-Siempre haces lo mismo, no me dejas terminar las frases –susurró en su oído, mientras se acercaba más. Arthur tan solo se quejó, bastante sonrojado, y Alfred culminó en un beso intenso, mientras agregaba- Arthur, tú eres lo que más quiero en el mundo.


End file.
